Space Wars II: The Birth Of The Red Hawk
Space Wars II: The Birth Of The Red Hawk is the 2003 promotional music film for the 4th SmashTV Awards (2003). The film is a visual realization of A Rush Of Blood To The Head, the 2nd studio album of Coldplay. Serving as a sequel to Space Wars: Enter The Matrix, the film was directed by Hideaki Anno, written by Coldplay frontman Chris Martin, and stars cartoon characters from various networks (Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, etc), as well as live action actors including Dwayne Johnson, Tobey Maguire, Kelly Clarkson, Vin Diesel and Sylvester Stallone. The film had a limited theatrical release at Regal Cinemas on February 21 2003, before airing on TV the following week. Plot The film is an original story that parodies Star Wars Episode II: Attack Of The Clones ''and ''Spider-Man (2002), as well as serving as an alternate story to Neon Genesis Evangelion. Coldplay, who are portrayed as a popular galaxy-touring band, are seen throughout the film performing their songs in a recording studio warehouse on an unidentified spacecraft. Cast Live-Action Actors: *Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson as Kurt Ophelius, a space warrior and the main protagonist. *Freddie Prinze Jr. as Tipp Huxwell, the pilot of the Commando and ally of Kurt. *Josh Hartnett as Jim Fries / Red Hawk, a young trainee who becomes the superhero Red Hawk, which is a parody of Spider-Man. *Kelly Clarkson as Jill Strykker, the daughter of Jack "Dr. Blue" Strykker and love interest of Jim Fries who is also a young trainee. She was previously played by Katie Holmes in Enter The Matrix. *Tobey Maguire as Ben Strykker, the son of Jack "Dr. Blue" Strykker and Tipp's partner who dreams of becoming a pilot. *Vin Diesel as Uraticus, a wise space warrior who trains future space warriors. He is a parody of Yoda. *Jennifer Lopez as Anne Prime, the former wife of Captain Nemo and the main antagonist who seeks revenge for the death of her husband. *Will Ferrell as Captain Hook, a space emperor and the secondary antagonist. *Sylvester Stallone as Crane Hudson, a legendary space warrior who now serves as the Chancellor of Nervana. *Bruce Willis as Jack "Dr. Blue" Strykker, a veteran space warrior the main protagonist of Enter The Matrix ''who has disappeared since the events of the first film. *Nick Cannon as Ryan Jiminy, a young trainee and best friend of Jim Fries. *Daryl Sabara as Chris Villy, a young trainee who wants to be just like Jack "Dr. Blue" Strykker. *Rebecca Romijn as Joanna Villy, a high-ranking senator and mother of Chris. *Coldplay as Themselves (credited as Galaxy-Touring Band) *Don LaFontaine as Opening Text Narrator Cartoon Characters: *'Main:' **Shinji Ikari **Misato Katsuragi **Rei Ayanami **Asuka Langley Soryu **Blossom **Bubbles **Buttercup **Mojo Jojo **Professor Utonium **Dexter **Dee Dee **Mandark **Zim **GIR **Dib **Gaz **Robot Jones **Cubey **Socks **Shannon **Lenny & Denny Yogman **Numbuh 1 **Numbuh 2 **Numbuh 3 **Numbuh 4 **Numbuh 5 **Delightful Children From Down The Lane **Father **Gendo Ikari **Ritsuko Akagi **Kozo Fuyutsuki **Ryoji Kaji **Makoto Hyuga **Maya Ibuki **Shigeru Aoba **Kaworu Nagisa **Toji Suzuhara **Kensuke Aida **Hikari Horaki **Pen Pen **Naoko Akagi **Yui Ikari **Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu **Keel Lorenz *'Supporting / Cameo:''' **Yogi Bear **Bugs Bunny **Courage **Muriel **Eustace **Secret Squirrel **Hamtaro **Oxnard **Elmer J Fudd **Captain Planet **Kwame **Wheeler **Linka **Gi **Ma-Ti **Suzy **Lois **Helga Pataki **Olga Pataki **Fred Flintstone **Barney Flintstone **Jenny Foxworth **Arnold Shortman **Gerald Johanssen **Spongebob Squarepants **Patrick Star **Sandy Cheeks **Pearl Krabs **Squidward **Angelica Pickles **Sonic The Hedgehog **AiAi **Suga Mama Proud **Pepper Ann Pearson **Nicky Little **Milo Kalamani **Cissy Rooney **Doug Funnie **Kim Possible **Oscar Proud **Penny Proud **Dijonay Jones **Zoey Howzer **LaCienegaBoulevardez **Sticky Webb **Mickey Mouse **Minnie Mouse **Captain Crandall /Cap **Leonard **Spot **Timon **Pumbaa **Bonkers D Bobcat **Goliath **Hercules **Philoctetes **Genie **Lloyd **Darkwing Duck **Gosalyn Mallard **Iago **Ursula **Scrooge McDuck **Launchpad McQuack **Huey **Dewey **Louie **Gyro Gearloose **Webby Vanderquack **Tails **Scratch **Mario **Donald Duck **Winnie The Pooh **Magica De Spell **Madeline **Chip & Dale **David Xanatos **Max Goof **Pongo **Hector Felipe Corrio / Skater Lad **Brenda / Rope Girl **Ikki Tenryou **Metabee **Homer Simpson **Takato **Rika **Henry **Juri **Tigger **Roo **Mondo Ooya **Rokuna Hiiragi **Piglet **Pikachu **Yugi Muto **Joey Wheeler **Scooby-Doo **Shaggy Rogers **Rikochet **Buena Girl **Glea **Dizzy Devil **Jade Chan **Uncle Chan **Jackie Chan **Wolverine